Adrift 3
by ZeldaFan13
Summary: This is a crossover of Zelda and Pokemon. In this story, Misty, Max, and May go on a vacation, as do Zelda and Link. They get left behind by a tourboat, being left in Jellyfish and Pirahna Infested water.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 1: Going on Vacation**

"Sis, you all packed?" Max asked May, excitedly.

"Calm down Max, I'm all packed." May told him.

"I'm surprised you actually want to go by the water again, May." Misty told her.

"Well, I'm not letting a day like that get to me." May told her.

"I just can't believe Ash and the others are gone." Misty said, starting to cry.

"Look, Misty we all miss them, but we just have to try to keep our minds off of what happened." Max told her.

"You're right, Max." Misty told him, wiping the tears off her face.

"Guys, our plane leaves in two hours." May told them.

"We're packed." Misty told her.

"Then, we can go!" Max shouted with excitement.

"Alright Max, we'll leave now." May told him.

They checked the house to check the lights and left for the airport.

Meanwhile in Hyrule,

"Link, the plane leaves in two hours!" Zelda shouted.

"Relax Zelda, I'm all packed." Link told her.

"Then, lets go." Zelda told him

Zelda and Link were going on their honeymoon to a tropical island.

Max, Misty, and May arrived at the airport.

"Come on guys!" Max shouted out.

"Max slow down, we still need to hand in our tickets!" May shouted to him.

Max slowed down, "Then hurry up!" He shouted.

They handed in their tickets and went to their seats.

Zelda and Link arrived on the plane as well.

"You sure you packed everything?" Zelda asked Link.

"Yes, I'm sure." He told her.

The plane took off, heading toward the island.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Own Anything

Disclaimer: I don't Own Anything.

**Chapter 2: Enjoying The Island**

The plane had finally reached the island.

"We're here!" Max shouted in excitement.

"Relax, Max we still need to check in to the hotel before we explore." May told him.

"Oh, man." Max said.

"It will only take an hour, Max." Misty told him.

They got their luggage and started walking to their hotel. Zelda and Link began walking to their hotel as well.

"Link, you sure you know where we're going?" Zelda asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure." Link told her.

"Link, according to the map, it said we need to be on Blossom street." Zelda told him.

"Your point?" Link asked.

"We passed it like two miles back!" Zelda shouted.

"Oh, well then lets go back." He said.

"Thank you." Zelda said.

The two groups have finally reached their rooms around sunset. The two groups went to a Hawaiian restaurant.

"May, this stuff is good!" Max shouted.

"You know I have to admit it, this is pretty good." May told Misty and Max.

"I told you everything here is good." Misty told them.

Link and Zelda were eating at the other end of the dining room.

"We would like the baked Alaska." Link told the waiter.

"May I have another glass of whine, please?" Zelda asked the waiter.

"You sure can." The waiter told her, taking her glass away.

"So, you ready for tomorrow?" Zelda asked Link.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The diving expedition?" Zelda told him.

"Oh yeah, it sounds fun." He told her.

Everyone finished dinner and went to their hotel rooms.

At their hotel room, Max was brushing his teeth with May.

"Out of the way May!" Max shouted.

"No, I need room too!" May shouted back.

"Guys, stop fighting." Misty said, shaking her head.

"Yeah May!" Max shouted again.

"Me!?" May shouted to him.

'Oh boy." Misty said to herself, while leaving the bathroom.

Once they have ended their fight, they all went into their beds.

"May?" Max asked for her.

"Yeah Max?" May asked him.

"I can't sleep." He told her.

"It's midnight, Max." May told him. "We have to get up at seven for the Underwater expedition."

She laid him down and he started to sleep.

Hours passed.

Max woke up to Misty in the bathroom brushing her hair.

"Good morning Max." She told him.

"Morning." He replied back. He checked the clock and it said 5:30am.

"Is May up?" She asked him as he put toothpaste on his toothbrush.

"No, not yet." He replied.

"Oh." Misty said as she put her brush down. She left the bathroom and went to wake up May.

"Huh, what?" May asked.

"Come on, your brothers already up." Misty told her.

"Oh, okay." She replied, yawning.

They all finished their morning business and headed for the boating dock.

They all climbed onto the boat and started putting their diving suits together.

Zelda and Link also arrived onto the boat.

"May is this on right?" Yes Max it's alright.

"Are you scared, May?" Misty asked her.

"No, I think I'll be okay." She replied back.

The boat started to take off into the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Chapter 3: Where's The Boat?**

"Attention, make sure you have tightened your diving suit!" The instructor yelled into the microphone. "We will be at the spot in ten minutes!"

"This is so exciting, May!" Max shouted out.

"I know Max, but calm down." May told him.

"When we arrive at the spot, you must dive down gently as we lead you into the water, if you cannot go down make sure you contact one of the instructors to help you." The instructor continued.

They realized another instructor doing a head count.

"Link can you help me with my hair?" Zelda asked him.

"Sure thing." He replied.

They arrived at the area.

"Attention, you may be let down at this time." The instructor explained.

Everyone started to jump in, May and Max were the last ones. Max saw an eel and started to pet it, while May and Misty were petting a seahorse.

Five of the people came back up after halfway through the expidition to switch with their five friends.

The instructor checked them off as finished, he didn't realize the other five went down.

More people started to come back up. He checked them off one by one. The twenty people he thought were on there came up. They pulled up the ladder and began to drive away.

Zelda and Link began to come up.

"Link, where's the boat?" Zelda asked him.

"I don't know." He said in a frightened voice.

"Oh god, We're stuck in the middle of the ocean!" She screamed.

"No, we probably swam too far away." He told her.

"I hope so!" Zelda shouted.

May and Max looked around and only saw Misty underwater. They all swam to the surface.

"Where is it?" May asked.

"I don't know." Misty said.

"Hey do you guys know where the boat is?" May asked Link and Zelda.

"That's what we're wondering." Link told her.

"Oh God, It happened again!" May screamed.

"What happened?" Zelda asked.

Max started to explain while Misty tried calming May down, "We got stuck off a boat about two years ago, because no one dropped the ladder and we lost all our friends." Max said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Zelda told them.

"That's terrible." Link said.

"How can we get out of here?" May asked.

"Well we can try to swim, but the current might be too strong." Link explained.

"What does that mean?" Max asked him.

"The current will take us where it's going." Link continued.

"Oh god." Zelda said.

"Oh my god!" May shouted.

"May, what?!" Max asked her in a worried voice.

"Something stung me!" She continued screaming.

"Let me take a look." Misty told her.

She went under to see that there was a jellyfish.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"There's jellyfish in these waters!" Misty shouted.

Max was holding May.

They all began to swim away from the area.


End file.
